


fool me once...

by im2old4thisotp



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 14:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/im2old4thisotp/pseuds/im2old4thisotp





	fool me once...

Do y'all think I have time to write a completely new fic when I'm in the middle of bathtub fic smut-writing? Y'all give me WAY too much credit.

 

APRIL FOOLS!  
:) :) :)

 

(For real, though, I'm so grateful to all of you who anticipate my new writings. I am working on the next one right now, and can't wait to share it with you. Much love and kisses!)

 

while you're here, go check out my other work, and leave me a nice comment.


End file.
